Kunzite's new love or is it?
by Kuraire-san
Summary: Kunzite falls in love or so it seems, was he in love before, why such obsession with the young tionai (copyrights of tionai belong to claire walker)
1. Default Chapter

*slight breeze only just moving the hair of the young girl and boy   
sitting ontop of a house*   
Girl: Kun-chan we are always gonna be together right?   
Boy: Sure, I can't imagine things without you around.   
Girl: We've been together for 10 years now and we are best of friends   
me just no wanna lose that.   
*he shuffled over and put his arms around her as she began to cry*   
Boy: Don't be sad, I know somethings wrong because you spoke like a   
child what's wrong tio-chan?   
Girl:*sniffling* My father... my father is a spy for the Moon kingdom,   
they are sending him back there for treason and not letting us return   
the only reason they won't kill him is because they still feel we are   
good people after staying around and helping build the city for 12 years.   
Oh I'm so scared Kunzite!   
*she burst into tears again*   
*He held her tighter and looked shocked for a while but then began to   
cry himself*   
Kunzite: But who's gonna be my fwend?   
Kunzite and Tionai had been best of friends since they were born although   
he was a few years older than her when she was in her mothers stomach he   
would go hug her tummy. Kunzite, being the prince, really didn't have too   
many good friends he had long silver hair, silver sparkling eyes and   
a soft rather feminine face which seemed girly to all the other boys around   
him and he simply didn't like the girls around the area as they taunted him   
for being so weak. Tionai was a rather forward girl and always looked   
out for Kunzite, being so young made her look weak but she could beat   
away anyone who was any threat to her Kunzite.   
  
Their friendship had become so strong and they were quite dependant on   
each other, they spent as much time together as they could and he used   
to sneak into her bedroom at night and they would snuggle up together   
till they fell to sleep. To tell the truth they were perfect for each   
other and they were in love [despite her being about 11 and him being about   
15]. They disagreed on nothing at all. They were just starting to understand   
what was happening between them and then this sudden news had come to   
attention, Kunzite was totally heartbroken and could feel the tears   
burning his face and his heart throbbing, his whole body felt rejected   
and he couldn't help but hold her as tight as he could, his masculine   
figure was held tightly against her small rather feminine figure.   
  
She finally managed to stop crying and look at his face, it was no longer   
the sparkling happy face it had been a few hours ago but was now a pale,   
dull lifeless shade and his eyes were so emotionless she had never seen   
him this way before and she didn't know what to do, she couldn't help   
being part of her family she wanted nothing more but to stay with him and   
to hold him forever. He looked at her, deep into her green eyes and took   
a hand from around her and lifted her chin slightly, he moved closer gently   
kissing a tear from her face, it didn't taste bitter like normal tears but   
sweet like a ripe cherry brushing upon his lips. Her eyes were still watery   
but her mind had left the thought of leaving and was now on him, all   
her mind focussed on him she wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore   
He was her oxygen she needed him so much [ I know daft for an 11 year   
old to think that but don't be so cranky -.-] Tionai moved her hand up to   
his face, each fingertip exploring his beautiful features, he was blushing   
brightly which made her smile and he smiled with her now her hand still   
brushing across his cheek.   
  
Kunzite: Tionai, your smile is amazing and your whole persona fits so   
perfectly with it, *sighing* I love you darling and I don't know what to   
do. I had perfection before my eyes and I didn't even see this feeling   
which had been boiling up inside me... I don't mind if you don't feel   
the same but I still want you here, I know with this situation you have   
no choice but to leave but I can't handle it I don't know what to do I'm   
sorry if this is too much pressure for you.   
Tionai: Well uh I'm only 11 and you're right I have no choice but I can't   
deny it I feel the same, you're perfect, perfect for me Kunzite and I   
so wish we could stay together. But *she pulls out a small black velvet   
box and opens it.* These are my necklaces. As long as I live yours will   
glow and as long as you live mine will glow so maybe some day we can   
return to each other and be happy again.*Tionai passes him a necklace   
with a beatiful garnet stone on it*   
Kunzite: Oh Tionai it's beautiful, your garnets. I shall treasure it   
forever, I will miss you when....  
*his talking is interrupted as she leans up and kisses him gently on the lips   
his arms return to slipping around her, the tender kiss sending a sweet   
sensation through them both.[Hah DIE nelvana you couldn't even dub in the   
love stories in cardcaptors now feel the wrath of 11 year olds falling in   
lurve!!!HAHAH sorry -.-] *   
*Kunzite broke the kiss sitting back slightly and lifting her into his   
lap*   
Kunzite: It just isn't fair! What am I going to do?   
Tionai: *sighs* Wait for me and find new partners to look after you till   
then.   
Kunzite: But why? I can't find someone new I love you and you only!   
Tionai: Nonsense. Look if you find someone think of them as me think of   
them like it was they who would sit here with you and talk before slipping  
off to bed. Then when we return you can have me for as long as you like.   
Your necklace will glow black when I am close to you so we will know.   
I love you Kunzite and I will always be waiting for you.   
*he kissed her this time, with more feeling, making it a serious, mature   
kiss*   
  
Tionai looked at his face with sencerity, watching his heart break into   
tiny pieces and hers with it.   
Tionai: Please cheer up I don't want you to live so sadly.   
Kunzite: Sorry. I'll try, for you. Will you find someone new too?   
Tionai: No. I could never. You are my true love and I have no urge   
to look for new love.   
He smiled softly.   
  
[Authors note: Tionai was only 11 but remember she had been living with   
the royal family who had been good friends with her parents and so   
she was more mature and well mannered than a normal 11 year old. Tionai's   
father and mother were treasured by Kunzite's parents. They only exiled   
them because it was the law and would be wrong to go against it.   
Kunzite is indeed 4 years older than Tionai but this just shows love   
isn't just between a couple of 21 year olds it can strike between anyone   
at any age. sorry if you decided to read this fic i know i interrupt too   
much I'll leave you alone now]   
  
Kunzite picked her up and jumped through the open window and landed on his   
bed. The bed was covered in rich purple velvet sheets, it was very large   
and looked as if it were made for 3 people more than one. He sat down,   
gripping her tightly. She then laid down and snuggled with him on his   
beautiful sheets as the room fell into darkness he muttered...   
Kunzite: Sweet dreams Tio-chan. 


	2. chapter 2

Light seeped through onto Kunzite's bed and he sat up rubbing his eyes   
and he looked down at his bed 'friend' Zoicite. He sighed and opened the   
curtain which was now around his bed and stood up. He looked around his   
room and decided he needed something to cheer him up. He took a bottle   
of wine from a cupboard in his room.   
  
Kunzite:*to himself*[he must be sooo upset to talk to himself] Hmm Tio-chan   
I wonder whether you are ok. The necklace is still glowing but we were all   
reincarnated and had a second chance and you may have not got that chance.   
Kami you'd be 16 now and beautiful still I bet. I still have those velvet   
sheets you loved so much I only wish.... You could share them with me.   
  
He poured himself some more wine into his glass and stood up walking to   
his bed and open a secret compartment in one of the posts. It held a note   
of his medical lifetime. As soon as Tionai left he had slit his wrists   
so many times he couldn't remember and tried overdose but only ended   
up puking everywhere and in the end he thought he should check the neck   
pendant just in case his sweet heart may have been reincarnated too after   
the big war. To his suprise it glowed brightly as ever and yet he did   
not believe it he wanted proof, he wanted to see this miricle.  
After not finding her in all of the dark moon kingdom he decided he should   
take her advice and he looked at the pendant dangling over his now well   
toned chest. He felt he had betrayed his love when he began his life with   
Zoicite. Zoicite was in no way the same as Tionai. Zoicite was a man for   
one thing and ironically looked too feminine for this to be true. He   
was not soft and sweet like Tionai and his eyes weren't green and full   
of love like Tionai's. All he saw in Zoicite's eyes was lust for love.   
It felt like Zoicite was his best friend and not his lover even though   
they had kissed and other such things but he wished to stay a virgin,   
to keep his innocence for his beloved Tionai.   
  
Since queen Beryll decided to take earth back as part of the dark moon   
he had been too busy trying to beat the crap out of sailormoon to spend   
anytime to just think. He looked into the glass and swirled it a bit,   
the wine showed his reflection and he stared for a while as the   
reflection become a memory of him and Tionai on their last night   
together, ontop of that roof, kissing. He dropped the glass and looked   
up at the window they used to climb through. He smiled a bit and jumped   
onto a chair and jumped out of the window and sat on the roof top looking   
out into the complete darkness over the kingdom. He was now a king or   
more a general as Queen beryll seemed to be taking over all the kingdoms   
of the dark moon.   
  
Suddenly he heard some rustling down below and shivvered as the air was   
cold and morbid. Zoicite suddenly jumped out of the window and sat in his   
lap. He ignored him and continued thinking.   
  
Zoicite: What's up? why are you up here it's all cold and dull why not   
come back to bed it's warm and comfortable unlike here. Come on sweety   
it's lonely in there.   
Kunzite: Hmmm   
Zoicite: Are you listening Kun-chan?   
Kunzite looked at Zoicite for a moment hearing him say Kun-chan reminded   
him of Tionai and he sighed as all he saw was Zoicite and turned back to   
looking to the darkness.   
Zoicite tugged at his arm to get him to pay attention.   
Kunzite: Why did you come up here?   
Zoicite: To get you to come down silly, you'll get cold and i was lonely.   
Kunzite:*to himself* She would come here for herself and just to sit   
and snuggle for a while. We could talk then and we had so much to live for.   
She wouldn't come up for her own selfish reasons though she would let me be   
not that I wanted her to.   
Zoicite: Huh what are you on about Kun-chan?   
Kunzite: Oh nothing, come on let's go in we have work to do tomorrow.   
Zoicite smiled and they crept back into the window and got into bed but   
Kunzite didn't sleep he simply laid thinking and worrying what happened   
to his Tio-chan wondering if she had been with another yet, then finally   
he drifted off to sleep facing away from Zoicite even though he couldn't   
see her anyway in the pitch black room he just wanted to be alone, not   
to be touched by Zoicite the only impurity in his life. 


	3. chapter 3

Sailormoon: I am Sailormoon I fight for love and justice....   
Zoicite: *laughs* Hah you're worthless our queen has your beloved   
Tuxedo karmen and now you have nothing but those terrible fuku's and   
stupid wands.   
Sailor Mercury: Mercury aqua illusion...   
Bubbles approached Kunzite and Zoicite, Kunzite just stood in mid-air   
and let the bubbles hit him. He was too strong for them to actually   
cause bodilly harm but right now his mind wasn't on queen beryll's   
objective.   
Suddenly bolts of lightning from jupiter and flames from mars began   
flying towards him and he simply flew to the side watching them hit the   
building behind him.   
  
Zoicite: Come on you can do better than that sailor brats.   
Kunzite: Hmmm.   
Sailor mercury: Hey guys Kunzite isn't even powering up he seems to   
be just day dreaming. My scanner says he hasn't powered up once in the   
whole fight.   
Sailor mars: How could that be, doesn't he want to fight? How could   
he just stand and let our attacks hit him? Is he really that powerful?   
Luna: Don't under estimate your enemies girls. Now come on we need the   
rainbow crystals.   
Sailor Jupiter: Yeh Luna's right.   
Sailor venus: love chain and circle crash!   
  
Kunzite opened a portal to the darkmoon and just walked through leaving   
Zoicite to have his fun.   
Zoicite: Hmm he's acting weird. OK sailor senshi you're safe for now   
I have other things to attend to.   
Zoicite opened a portal and entered it leaving the senshi to look rather   
confused.   
  
At queen Beryll's Main chamber Zoicite presented their second rainbow   
crystal. Beryll seemed very happy at this and congratulated Zoicite and   
Kunzite. Kunzite just wandered off again to his room in Beryll's lair.   
His room was a dark morbid place. It was basically a room made of stone   
and very cold. He was used to it but to any visitor it would seem like   
ice. He pulled off his jacket which left him in a tight sweat top and   
he kept his pants on. He had the same bed here as at home. A large four   
post bed with purple, heavy velvet sheets. It was the only thing in the   
room which seemed very warm. The only other contents were a table made   
of stone which was attacthed to the wall, two stone stools, a cupboard,   
a fireplace and a portal to enter and leave.   
  
Kunzite hated his room, it showed no resemblance to anything he really   
liked and he ususally wouldn't retreat there but that was the only real   
place no one, including zoicite could enter. He walked up to his bed and   
pulled a picture out from under one of the pillows and another from   
the other pillow. One was Zoicite and him and the other was Tionai and   
him. He saw the doubt in the picture with Zoicite, he knew they weren't   
a good couple. He placed in back under the pillow and looked at him and   
Tionai, he was so young and had no carvings on his wrists. The picture   
was of little Tionai in a komono and Kunzite in a blue suit and they were   
so happy in the picture. That was the best friendship he'd ever known and   
the only real love he wished for. He looked at the rest of the picture and   
noticed it was snowing so they couldn't have been on the darkmoon because   
it never snowed there. He remembered it must have been when they visited   
neptune it was very snowy there and they had fun building modals of sailor   
senshi and making snow angels by laying in the snow and waving their arms   
and legs about. Their was princess Neptune in the background with her   
mother.   
  
Kunzite looked at his wrists, they were so tarnished from cut after cut and   
he had a skin graph to help his wrists be strong again. As he looked at them   
a tear descended his cheek and fell onto the picture and he heard an   
announcement, he was to return to Earth to try and collect another allocated   
rainbow crystal. He sighed softly and returned the picture to where he had   
found it and put his jacket on. As he left the room he locked it with his   
magic and collected a youma up to go against the sailor senshi. He didn't   
notice his garnet necklace was dangling over his jacket.   
  
Kunzite: Zoicite, are you ready my sweet?   
Zoicite: Yes are you?   
Kunzite: Yes.   
Zoicite: Then let's go.  
They swiftly disappeared and ended up infront of Tokyo tower. They looked   
around and saw the sailor senshi. They were prepared to fight. Kunzite   
ordered the Youma to go attack them and it did so but sailormoon defeated it   
and Kunzite and Zoicite swooped down and stood in mid-air infront of them.   
  
Sailormoon: Hmm back for more are you, yur a crime to fashion Zoicite.   
Zoicite: Well if you look around which one of us has the boyfriend?   
Sailormoon: I still have a boyfriend and we're destined to be together   
just a minor formality at the moment *Sailormoon blushes*   
Luna: Look senshi Kunzite has a necklace and it's glowing, oh no, is that,   
THAT'S the garnet's Tionai, a friend of Sailor Saturn's precious Garnets.   
I remember her she was so wonderful she helped so much to bring together   
the moon kingdom and the Dark moon kingdom but in the end Queen Beryll   
got between them.   
Kunzite: Huh it's glowing BLACK! *Tears were flooding down his face as he   
looked at it and held it ever so tightly in his hands* She's been here   
all the time, but where?   
Sailor Venus: What's going on guys?   
Sailor Mars: I don't know but I have a feeling it's something to do with   
the past and there's a sailor saturn?   
Artemis: Yes there are many other senshi. And Tionai was a very honourable   
person. She wouldonly settle for peace but she seemed rather miserable for   
a while I haven't seen her or heard of her since the downfall of our past.  
  
Kunzite was still trying to get to grips with this and he looked around   
him as if lost. Then he flew off searching everywhere for her, he knew   
she was there somewhere, he wouldn't stop till she was with him. As he   
approached a restaurant the necklace got brighter and brighter, he looked   
through the window and there she was in her usual burgandy coloured   
top and black jeans, having a chocolate milkshake with Nephlite!   
Kunzite: NANII!!! Nephlite's dead!   
Tionai was looking down into her milkshake, she wasn't smiling and she   
had only taken a sip or two of the drink but looked too sad to eat or   
drink, She was 16 now and looked as beautiful as he had thought. He was   
20 and knew it may be wrong for them to be close at the age difference   
but it never bothered Nephlite since he had started off loving Molly. 


	4. chapter 4

Tionai turned to look out of the window and saw Kunzite hovering infront   
of the window with his necklace glowing brightly and she looked at her own   
and it also was glowing a dark but suprisingly bright black. She couldn't   
speak, she was so taken by the moment and nephlite looked over to where   
she was looking and he grinned. He smashed the window with his powers and   
Kunzite landed on his feet, running towards her and hugging her.   
Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and he ran his hand through her   
hair gently his eyes full of tears of joy.   
Tionai: Kun-chan!   
Kunzite: Oh how I've missed you Tio-chan! I can't believe I found you.   
Tionai looked at him, his eyes had that sparkle again, the beautiful   
silver eyes still had that mystical look in them and his hair was still   
beautiful, silver and soft as she could remember. Although she was wearing   
boots she was still about a foot shorter than him and she found it hard   
to stay looking up at his face for too long so she looked down at his hands.   
She saw the marks on his wrists and her face went a dreadful pale colour   
as it had been before she had been reunited.   
Tionai: Kunzite, why?   
Kunzite: I didn't want to live without you, I couldn't I had nothing to   
live for and my life was empty.   
Tionai: But still, Oh Kunzite!   
She hugged him tightly and cried over him her facing returning back to a   
rather tanned colour. He smelt her hair and smiled, He hadn't smelt it   
like that in years. It smelt of fresh strawberries, so sweet, she hadn't   
change from what he remembered but looked some how alot more mature. He   
looked at her hands, they were soft and gentle and he looked up her arm   
and up to her neck, then to her face again.   
Kunzite: Still perfection. I missed this. I missed you.   
Tionai: I missed you too.   
Kunzite: 2 questions, 1) How is it you and Nephlite are alive 2) Did you   
find someone new?   
Tionai: 1) Sailor saturn my old friend did the resurrections, I knew   
Nephlite would probably know where you were and also before he died he   
found true love and I wanted his Love to have him back because I know   
what it's like to lose a true love and 2) No I have you and no one else.   
I heard about Zoicite though.... Would you like to stay with him?   
Kunzite: No! I want you Tio-chan but I have to go back to the Darkmoon   
kingdom as Queen Beryll will get angry if I don't and as for Zoicite he   
is my friend and I don't wish to hurt him, but he is nothing more than a   
friend.   
Nephlite: Are you guys gonna stand around all day or are we going to have   
our drinks I'm thirsty and I don't like to drink alone.   
Tionai: Yeh I guess we should since we're here.   
  
The conversation continued as they sat and had their drinks whilst everyone else had hidden away frightened by the smashing of the window. Soon enough the sailor senshi had found where Kunzite had wandered off to. They were not the sailor senshi anymore but were in their earth lifeforms. They looked at the broken window, which is what had made it obvious to them that he was there, it was in tiny shattered pieces, then they looked inside and saw Tionai,Nephlite and Kunzite having drinks. They looked like normal people just in strange clothing this was of total suprise to the gang they had never seen anything so....so normal happening with the kings Nephlite or Kunzite especially with a pretty girl it jusst looked out of place. They could tell there was something going on between Tionai and Kunzite they were holding hands and staring deep into each others eyes.   
  
Usagi:*scratching head* I'm confused.   
Makoto: No more than the rest of us, what's going on Luna?   
Luna: Well, I heard before that Tionai was born on the darkmoon and lived with one of the kings. Remember Kunzite is one of the kings now so they could have been friends then but that doesn't explain why Kunzite is showing all this emotion over a friend especially when Zoicite seemed so important to him. I have never seen Tionai smile some say after she left the dark moon she never smiled but she seems very happy now maybe some sort of child hood love.   
Rei: Nah they must have been too young for love surely and you know Kunzite he's never smiling or nice this must be a set up.   
Artemis: Don't be so suprised, Usagi managed to find young love but I must say Tionai would have been about 11 when her family was exiled and moved from the moon kingdom to planet saturn. They said it was more like home because of its darkness. I guess that is how Tionai was revived Saturn was said to be like her little sister, so close.   
Usagi: Saturn had a sister?   
They all sweat dropped and went to sit down near by the 3 people they had been looking at.   
  
Tionai: So kun-chan what have you been doing *she gives him a sly look* I'm sure your a real ladies man in truth.   
Kunzite: *blushing* No you know I only had zoicite as your replacement and he didn't do a very good job.   
Tionai: Aww but with your good looks and charm you could have had anyone even that super hero whats her name? Oh yes Sailor moon, she's really pretty.   
Kunzite: *grinning* well mainly I've had to go against her so we didn't have time for chat up lines. She is from the moon kingdom.   
Tionai: Oh I thought she looked familiar. So that bitch queen Beryll is still trying to get earth even after taking the moon and destroying the kingdom.   
Kunzite: Yes the only reason I help her is to keep myself alive, and also because it means I can stay on the dark moon.   
Usagi:*in background to luna* He really doesn't love Zoicite then, he only wanted to attack us because it was his only way. I feel kinda bad.   
  
Tionai: *looking into his eyes in curiosity as he concentrates hard* You are so loyal to the dark moon darling. But why hold on so tightly? I'm sure all your people are under control by Beryll.   
Kunzite: Yes but all we had together was in the dark moon kingdoms and I don't want to lose that, I want you to come back to the Palace, to sit with me on the roof and watch the bright lights of the city. I want to go back there I can't help but think of our last night together. That pain nor the love hasn't left me since. You were so sweet, your love was so pure and you were with me, you held onto me like I was your life, your one support.  
Tionai:*closing her eyes smiling* mmm that was so nice, You were so warm and gentle I really couldn't bare to leave I haven't stopped thinking about that day either but returning wasn't possible.   
Kunzite: So you tried to come back?   
Tionai: That's why I tried to bring peace between the silvermoon and the darkmoon.   
  
Luna:*in background quietly to the girls* So their love was the reason for all her work towards peace, hmm so that's why Kunzite isn't bothered with attacking us they must have been a real serious couple.  
The others all nodded in sync. 


	5. chapter 5

Kunzite:*taking her hands in his* I'll take you back with me. We won't be parted again. Never.   
Nephlite: Well I got business to take care of. As maxfield stanton I must go see my own love. Molly I'm coming to see you, Your sadness will be at it's end.   
They waved him off and he got into a smart car, a porsche I think and he drove off to see Molly.   
Kunzite stood next to Tionai and put an arm around her back and she looked up at him smiling innocently and they walked down the road as the sun set.   
  
Luna, Artemis and the girls stood watching them walking away. Rei laughed and the others all looked at her surprised.   
Makoto: What's so funny?   
Rei: They remind me of when Usagi and Mamoru used to walk down this road. These are a better suited couple though.   
Usagi: Hey no fair Rei me and Mamoru are made for eachother.   
Minako: Hmmm so in love I wish I had someone like that.   
Makoto: mmm someone to feel ultimately in love with, someone to hold you when your sad. Their only sadness is being without each other. It reminds me of my old boyfriend.   
They all laughed and the cats sweat dropped.   
  
After the couple were out of site the group set off home.   
  
Kunzite made a portal and took Tionai's hand.   
Kunzite: I'm sorry darling but this will take us to Beryll's lair. Stay close to me and I won't   
let you be hurt.  
Tionai: Ok.   
They walked through the hole and into Beryll's lair. They landed in Beryll's main chamber.   
Beryll looked down and saw them there. She smiled but not her usual grin it was a sincere smile.   
Beryll: Tionai you have returned your presence has been miss so much.   
Tionai: You aren't angry at me?   
Beryll: No not at all. You knew alot of the most strongest warriors in the whole of the dark moon now you can help me collect them together. You are a true warrior miss mendoh.   
Kunzite: Please excuse us my queen we have things to attend to, miss mendoh is tired and wishes to retreat to rest.   
Queen Beryll: OK well done Kunzite you have pleased me much. *stroking prince Endymion -tuxedo kamens hair as he kneels beside her* I was about to give up on you.   
Tionai: I am glad to be here once again Queen Beryll.   
Kunzite and Tionai walk off and go to entrance to his kingdom. Upon entrance he is greeted by his guards and he tells them they will need to make sure that he and Tionai are not interrupted as they both wish to relax. They then walked down into the palace down a dark hall covered in stars. Tionai blushed as she walked down there watching Kunzite walking she realised how different he was, he had become so much more mature, his whole body looked toned and so masculine. His hair swayed slightly almost hypnotic with it's movements. He stopped and turned around to look at her seeing she was still looking him up and down he reached out a hand.   
Kunzite: Daijobu?   
Tionai: *blushing still* Hai! Arigato.   
Kunzite smiled and she squeezed his hand slightly for comfort and they walked till they came to some double doors. They opened up to his room. The doors were actually an illusion and in reality had been just another portal. Upon entering the room Kunzite gasped and put his hand over Tionai's eyes as he saw Zoicite was already home and making himself very at home. He was getting changed in fact. Kunzite scowled lightly at his partners intrusion to his bedroom.   
  
Kunzite: Zoicite you are only allowed in here when I say so.   
Zoicite: Sorry I forgot. So who have you brought home? Oh a little girl she looks like one of those annoying sailor brats.   
Kunzite looked offended and took his hand away from Tionai's eyes as Zoicite put on his clean clothing. Kunzite walked over to his bed and sat on it with Tionai. She snuggled up tightly feeling slightly scared of Zoicite's rejection towards her being there.   
Zoicite: So what's she doing here? If I can't come in surely she can't.   
Kunzite: I didn't say you couldn't come in at all I was just suprised and I like my privacy thank you.   
  
Zoicite glared at Tionai and walked up to her, poking her in the chest and she shuffled closer into Kunzite's arms. Zoicite sheathed a sword from beside the bed and slashed away her jeans. This shocked Tionai more than scaring her and Zoicite looked at her panties laughing.   
  
Zoicite: For one thing hunny it's a girl and for the second thing she's very weak.   
Kunzite: *glaring at him* I wouldn't do that Zoi.   
Zoicite: Why not is the baka-onna gonna hurt me with her little weak hands.   
Kunzite grinned and held Tionai around the waist gently.   
Kunzite: I think Zoicite may have under estimated you a bit here sweety why not show him some of your 'hand' work.   
Tionai smiled sweetly at him then glared at Zoicite, her eyes turning bright red and her wrists clamped together with her two bangles on them and she began muttering a few words and the bangles began glowing red too and an energy rush flung Zoicite into a wall and he fell to the ground. Tionai returned to her normal state and began swaying on Kunzite's lap playfully and he smiled watching her wiggle about. Zoicite laid watching her too, fear in his eyes as he saw the sweet little girl turned into a burning flame which with just one energy blast had made him fall to his knees. He had clearly under estimated her.   
Tionai crawled off the bed and walked up to Zoicite she stood infront of him looking down on him and he crouched back. She knelt down and he looked at her in fear once again, she moved a hand to his face and smiled wiping off a bit of blood.   
  
Tionai : Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I was just doing what Kun-chan asked me to do. * She pulled a bandage from the top of a cupboard and wrapped it around Zoicite's wrist where she had badly damaged it* I don't hate you.   
Kunzite: Sweety watch what you're doing down there I don't want Zoicite to attack you he can sometimes be a bit tempermental.   
Zoicite: T...Thank you um....   
Tionai: *reaching out a hand to help him up* It's Tionai Mendoh.   
Zoicite: Thank you miss mendoh.   
Kunzite: Zoi you can stay here if you want but I gonna just be talking about the past with Tio-chan and it would probably bore you. Anyway would you like a drink Tio-chan?   
Tionai: Ummm yeh I'll have what you're having.   
Kunzite: Ok, you want anything Zoicite?   
Zoicite: Uh nah I think I'll go see what's going on else where. 


End file.
